


Peace

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Picnics, They May Be Married But They Still Flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Shiro wakes up feeling happy and content. Only one person could make this all better but... Where is he?





	Peace

Shiro was feeling peaceful. Honestly, not something he felt often. It had taken him ages since the accident that took his arm to even begin to allow himself to relax, let alone allow himself to feel peaceful. There was always something that had to be done, that  _ he  _ could get done, always something to take care of, demanding his attention, but right now…

Right now there was nothing but silence. Silence and light streaming in through the curtains, illuminating patches of the room and bringing him out of the darkness of slumber. The window had been cracked open during the night to allow in fresh air. Early Spring was the perfect time for that, not yet hot like summer, but not freezing like winter. It chilled the room without making it freezing. It contributed to Shiro not wanting to get up, made him want to snuggle closer into the soft bedding.

Only one thing, one person, could make this better.

Shiro reached out, intending to pull Lance in close from where they had separated during the night, only for his hand to fall onto nothing. Shiro frowned, cracking open a single eye to confirm that Lance was not there. The bedding was flipped over, no doubt from when Lance had gotten up. His sleep mask, blue with closed eyes embroidered into the cloth, was placed delicately on the side table, and their soothing music had been stopped.

Shiro laid there a moment longer, pouting at the spot as if Lance would magically reappear. He knew there was no point, once Lance was up he was up. It had been like this for years, and normally Shiro would be eager to join him, if not already awake. Today was peaceful, though, lazy. Regardless, Shiro turned over onto his back, stretching out his arm as he yawned.

_ Time to get up. _

~*~

As soon as Shiro left their bedroom, he smiled. Music drifted through the house, faintly playing in the hallway. He had a strong guess of what he was going to come upon, and his smile only grew wider as he stood in the entryway to the kitchen.

Lance was dancing in place, his back turned to the entryway as he stood in front of their dinner table. Several different types of sandwiches were waiting to be wrapped up and placed into the large basket sitting next to them on the table, and a bowl of fruit had already been sealed up. Lance was engrossed in his work, organizing food that was already in the basket to make room for the last few items. He shifted back and forth on his feet, shaking his hips lightly.

Shiro slowly crept up on him, grateful he had put socks on before leaving their room. The socks muted the noise of his steps on the kitchen tile, and made sneaking up on his unsuspecting husband all the easier.

In a fluid motion, Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist, pulling the other back into his chest so that he could rest his chin on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance chuckled, falling back into Shiro’s chest easily. The action was normal, routine, and Lance’s lack of surprise showed that. Shiro still remembered the first time he had done that to Lance. It had been the first night Lance had spent the night at Shiro’s apartment after they had started dating. Shiro had been half asleep at the time; Lance had been engrossed in making them breakfast. Shiro had ended up with a bloody nose; Lance with a burnt hand.

It was safe to say things had changed drastically since then. They had grown comfortable with each other’s actions, growing to love the playful yet loving nature that each of them embodied.

“Morning sleepy head!” Lance tilted his head back with a grin. His eyes were alight with love as they met Shiro’s. “Sleep well?”

Shiro felt his heart warm at the action, and ducked his face into Lance’s shoulder blade. He mumbled something indiscernible, body overflowing with warmth and words not being enough to portray that. Instead, he nuzzled his face into the nook, fighting off a soft smile.

Lance only laughed and attempted to push Shiro away, “Stop! Stop, your stubble tickles!” Shiro grinned, rubbing his chin against Lance’s neck even more. He loved to mess with Lance like this, playful in every way. It earned him more laughter from Lance, and a renewed vigor in Lance’s pushing against Shiro. “Go shave already, Caveman!”

He gave one last rub against Lance, before pulling back. He pecked Lance on the cheek, in an attempt to mollify. “You like my gruff look.”

Lance snorted, a lovely sound, as he turned back to the picnic basket and resumed his work. “Yes, it’s very sexy, and you make it look amazing, but it still tickles, so go shave it off and get ready. I have a lot planned for today.”

Shiro hummed in response. Instead of listening, he watched Lance place the sandwiches into the basket with care. At the very least, Shiro now knew that they were going on a picnic, but everything else about the day would be a surprise. Lance had only grinned whenever Shiro asked, dodging the question and teasing Shiro.

“Are you finally going to tell me what we’re doing today?”

Lance hummed, tapping his chin with a finger as he feigned thought. “No, I don’t think I will.” Lance turned in Shiro’s grip, looking up at Shiro with that same teasing grin he had every single time before. “I like making you wait for things,” Lance ran his hands up Shiro’s chest, the skin tingling in the wake of his touch. His hands finally settled on Shiro’s shoulders, yet the heat eagerly spread from there. “Love watching your “patience yields focus” mantra crumble,” Lance leaned closer, and Shiro felt his eyes drawn to Lance’s lips. Even after all these years, Lance still made Shiro feel like he was a giddy teenager. “Love it when that patience  _ snaps  _ and you take what you want.”

“But!” Lance leaned back, taking the heat with him and leaving on a pale imitation in its place. His voice took on a teasing tone. “If you go get ready you can find out sooner.”

Shiro leaned in, stealing a kiss from those tempting lips, before spinning on his heel. “I’ll be right out.”

Lance’s laughter followed him all the way to the bathroom.

~*~

By the time Shiro had gotten ready; shaving and putting on his prosthetic, and they had eaten breakfast, it was well on its way to being the afternoon. Lance eagerly instructed Shiro to take the picnic basket, practically vibrating in his place by the door.

As soon as they stepped outside, Lance had saddled up next to Shiro’s unoccupied side, and taken Shiro’s hand in his. It was a nice day, as Shiro had predicted earlier, and perfect for a walk. Their hands swung between them as they chatted the whole way to the park.

During one of the peaceful lulls in conversation, Shiro caught himself looking at Lance. He was always stunned by Lance’s beauty, especially in the natural world. Lance had his head tipped back, eyes closed as he took in the other sensations, trusting Shiro to guide him out of danger before it even arrived.

It was peaceful, and Shiro was glad that Lance had decided to do this for his birthday, instead of anything larger as of yet. The chaos would come tomorrow, when they got everyone together to celebrate. In this moment, though, his birthday was to be spent with Lance, and Lance alone.

Lance turned his head towards Shiro, smiling at him softly. The love shimmered in his eyes and Shiro knew that his own love was reflected back. Shiro leaned over for a kiss, lingering yet soft. There was no charged energy, just pure love and adoration for one another.

Shiro thought he’d never know peace, not like this. He had assumed that he’d forever be atonning for an accident that had been out of his control, but here he was. Lance began to swing their hands again as they continued through the park. He had a bright grin on his face, and happiness rolled off him in waves.

Here he was.

**Author's Note:**

> That's such a clickbaity like... summary but xDD
> 
> I hope you enjoy despite it being short akjghasg


End file.
